In known equipment, very voluminous hoods are used in general, the large weight of which requires extraordinarily strong carrier frames which, for this reason, frequently are arranged to be movable only on the quench truck track or on a special track laid at the height of the quench truck track and which, in view of the large weight of the carrier frame and the hood, necessitate their own special drives, support of the carrier frame always being necessary at four different points on the movement rails due to the large weight of hood and carrier frame. Furthermore, in known equipment, there is considerable expense on sealing the outlet end of the coke batch guide, projecting into a receiver opening of the hood. The large weight of hood and carrier frame makes it necessary to employ powerful drive devices in order to be able to conform to the prescribed cycle times for operating the coke-oven battery, in spite of the considerable masses to be accelerated and to be retarded. As a result of all these measures, there is considerable doubt whether such equipment is economical.